smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is a character from the Mario series, although in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale he is represented as a Wario Ware character. He has only appeared in Mario spinoffs, with his first appearence being Mario Tennis, where he gained a rivalry with Luigi. Waluigi is a tall and thin man with a large mustache and purple overalls. He is the brother of Wario. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Waluigi is an extreme oddball. His moveset is downright strange; even his taunts have extreme value in Waluigi's playstyle. There's simply no character like him in the entire game. Losing only to Pichu, he's the pure definition of Lethal Joke Character. Waluigi relies on his arsenal of weapons. Boy, does he have a lot of weapons! Waluigi brings into the fray of battle a soccer ball, a baseball bat, a baseball, a tennis racket, a tennis ball, a bob-omb shooter, and one really powerful foot. You could argue he's a gimmicky character, but regardless he's hilariously fun to watch. You'd be surprised at the nasty things Waluigi can do; a very mobile character with so many options, he only loses to Professor Layton in terms of options. His options aren't very good without those weapons, though; he really relies on his weapons. Without his weapons, all Waluigi has are some very weak punches and kicks that really don't work. The most powerful attack Waluigi has without a weapon (aside from taunts) deals very bad damage. He heavily relies on getting his weapons to work. That alone is a nasty cripple; still, with his weapons he's one of the deadliest characters in the game. Tier placement isn't looking good for Waluigi, but it's not looking bad, all the same. It's still unknown where Waluigi will place, but a solid prediction is a mid-C tier character. With any luck he'll be at the bottom of B, but seeing him any higher is doubtful. Pros *Quite possibly the funniest character in the game, topping even Tron Bonne and Luigi. *Very mobile; gets to places with ease. *Solid damage output, just as long as he has weapons on him. *The single most unpredictable character in the game. If you fight Waluigi, have fun predicting his next move. *His taunts are a large part of his gameplay. *Solid recovery. *Range on his moves is impressive. Cons *Without his weapons, Waluigi is a total wreck. He can seriously qualify for Garbage Tier if you leave him without these. *Second tallest character in the game, again only behind Professor Layton. *Very gimmicky character; at times his goofiness will cost him. *Aside from his Ultimate Smash (which can only be used once) his set of Final Smashes is poor. *Priority on most moves ranges from eh to bad. *Overall grab game is pretty poor. *Is a relatively luck based character. Moveset Taunts *Note: Waluigi's taunts affect his gameplay more than any character in the game. Therefore, they will affect his overall performance in a matchup. *Utaunt: Waluigi holds his hand up. He points his finer upward and shakes it, saying “Nah-ah-ah!” If Waluigi is attacked during this... It acts as a counter. It's a very bad counter that really only counters jabs and other weak moves, but he actually has a taunt counter. It's just a basic kick that deals .05%, though; relatively harmless. Of course, there's a 0.01% chance this move will go through any attack, deal 999%, and KO your opponent no matter what. *Dtaunt: Waluigi runs forward and performs a small jump. He then points to his “private parts” one time, and then freezes. He then lifts his arm and finger up and says “Nah-ah-ah” and laughs. This taunt has no use, although it is quite amusing. *Ltaunt: Waluigi takes two steps forward and holds out his arms, as if he were in front of a large crowd. This taunt lasts for 3 seconds before Waluigi returns to his normal stance. If an opponent enters the range of Waluigi's arms before the move ends, Waluigi will bop them on the head, causing them to become dizzy. This deals no damage, but is great to start a combo. *Rtaunt: Waluigi performs his Ltaunt; however, while his arms are open, he walks. The only changes are that this one lasts longer (4 seconds, lasting 1 second longer) and the hitstun isn't as signifigant. In fact, there's virtually no hitstun. It does, however, knock your opponent down. Aside from Dtilt or Dsmash there's not much use to this taunt, however. Ground Game *'PICK UP YOUR WEAPONS!!!' If Waluigi uses an attack that will leave one of his weapons on the ground, pick it up! Just walk up to it and press Jab. Without these weapons, Waluigi is useless! *Jab: Waluigi throws a quick punch. If this punch lands, he can follow up with a quick kick. The kick can be used regardless of whether or not the punch lands. A basic one-two jab; doesn't really deal much damage and the range of the first punch is small. This move his extremely misleading priority, though; the kick will go through just about any move. Heck, it even beats some Final Smashes (not many, though). The punch deals 2%, and the kick deals 3% for a total max of 5%. *Ftilt: Waluigi performs a forward kick. When he kicks, his foot turns about 3x its size. This kick is actually taken from Waluigi's (short) battle with Bowser in Mario Party 3. This move have some pretty bad ending lag, but the priority isn't bad. It also deals pretty decent damage, but overall, it's okay. Deals 9%. *Utilt: Waluigi takes his tennis racket and swirls it upwards. After he swirls it, a rainbow appears above him. Why Waluigi can make a rainbow is up to debate, but both the racket and the rainbow deal damage, although the rainbow doesn't deal nearly as much. It's a long lasting move with small ending lag, but it's weak and doesn't really work as anything but an Anti-Air. Even then, the low priority stops it from working against stronger moves. Still decent. The racket deals 10%, while the rainbow deals 4%. If Waluigi doesn't have his tennis racket, the rainbow is all that will hit. *Dtilt: Waluigi performs a crouching slide. This move has insane proportions, perhaps fitting for Waluigi. It can actually hit opponents off of the stage, and if you slide off the stage with it, it acts as a spike. However, if it doesn't hit the opponent after Waluigi slides off of the stage, it leaves him in a helpless state. On the ground, it has bad ending lag but knocks your opponent down. Overall, a strange move that's very situational and matchup dependant. Deals 12%. *Fsmash: Waluigi takes out his tennis racket. He leans back and holds his tennis racket, ready to strike. He then swings forward; depending on how long you charge the move, the more times Waluigi spins. The max amount of times he can spin is 3; the minimum one. This move is actually quite normal... for Waluigi. It has great range and a vacuum effect, and can be used pretty well in combo's. It's pretty punishable, but overall it'll the Smash attack Waluigi should be using. The first spin deals 10%, the second 7%, and the last spin 3%, for an overall total of 20%. Without the tennis racket, this move just knocks your opponent down, although the vacuum effect is even stronger. *Usmash: Waluigi takes out a soccer ball and throws it to the ground. Waluigi then kicks it upward; the distance, priority, strength, and overall effectiveness all depends on how much you charged it. At worst, it's a weak move with low priority that should only be used in a rare combo. At best, it's a reliable anti-air that can stop almost any non-Final Smash air attack, at the cost of having to charge. The startup is eh, but if the soccer ball is already on the ground, the start up becomes signifigantly less harmful. The attack deals 9% uncharged, and 17%% charged. About halfway through charge the attack deals 15%. This attack leaves Waluigi without a soccer ball. *Dsmash: Waluigi extends his leg upwards. He then smashes the ground, causing the opponent to fall to the ground. This is similar to Waluigi's main move in Brawl, although it can't be used repeatedly and it's much less safe. That's obvious since Waluigi is no longer an Assist Trophy. It's a quick move, although it's quite weak and gets destroyed by Damage Scaling and Stale Move Negotiation. Deals 12% uncharged and 17% charged. If you follow up with a Fsmash, it's basically a shoutout to Brawl. Aerial Game *Nair: Waluigi whacks forward and backwards with his baseball bat. The range isn't as good as the Fair or Bair, but it's a nice move to pull out quickly. Decent knockback and surprisingly good combo potential. If Waluigi is hit in the middle of this, he will lose his baseball bat. The forward hit deals 7%, and the backward hit deals 6%. No matter what, both hits will never connect. Waluigi punches if he doesn't have his baseball bat; both attacks are reduced by 3%. *Uair: Waluigi performs an upward kick. A very boring move, however it actually works really well as an anti-air. This move can also hit those who are in front of you, although the damage is slightly nerfed. Probably Waluigi's best air attack and one you'll want to be using often; but don't use it too often, or you'll hurt poor Waluigi's leg! Deals 9% if the upward part hits, and 7% if the forward part hits. *Dair: Waluigi takes out his baseball bat and smacks the opponent down. Obviously acts as a Meteor Smash, but unlike most the start up isn't that bad. It's an ineffective meteor smash, but a good move to use. Basically, it has the exact opposite use of the Uair. The attack deals 13%. If Waluigi doesn't have his baseball bat, he'll perform a Stall-Then-Fall kick that deals 8% and doesn't Meteor Smash. *Fair: Waluigi punches forward. Afterwards, if you press Fair again, Waluigi will perform the move with his other hand. While the startup on the first punch is bad, the damage is very good and is a wonderful Shield Break move. The second punch is opposite, and it's main use is for combo's; it's easy to see how it's hard to combo with, though. The first punch deals 9%, while the second deals 7%. *Bair: Waluigi flips backwards in the air, smacks his opponent with a baseball bat, then flips back over in the direction he was originally facing. Another bizarre move, also quite useful. Sure, it's fairly predictable once it's used, but since it's on Waluigi it shouldn't prove to be that big of a flaw. Sadly the low priority and ending lag hamper the move some. The attack deals 12%. If Waluigi doesn't have the baseball bat, he'll perform a quick backward kick, that deals 6%. Throws *Grab: Waluigi grabs the opponent. Pretty simple. His dash grab is really good, with better range and good recovery. Pivot is useless though. *Pummel: Waluigi either punches the opponent or kicks them. He alternates. Both deal 2%, surprisingly slow. You won't want to pummel. *Fthrow: Waluigi stomps on the opponent's foot and swings them forward with his baseball bat. Really good for KOing your opponent. Without the baseball bat, Waluigi performs a punch that leaves your opponent in a slight stun. Doesn't deal damage and scaling hurts it, but semi-useful. The bat deals 9%. *Bthrow: Waluigi picks up the opponent, screams, and falls on his back (which the opponent is under). An amusing move, albeit useless. Deals 7%. *Uthrow: Waluigi performs an upward punch. This is a good setup into a move like Utilt or Usmash. Deals 7%. *Dthrow: Waluigi throws his opponent to the ground and throws a soccer ball at him. If Waluigi doesn't have a soccer ball, he just throws them to the ground for 4%; great way to link into his Dtilt. With the soccer ball, the attack deals 10%; you can still link Dtilt into it. This attack leaves Waluigi without the soccer ball. Specials *'MAJOR NOTE!' Unlike Waluigi's other moves, if you don't have the appropriate weapon to use whatever super the weapon applies to, you cannot use it. *'Special: Professional Soccer'. Waluigi takes out a soccer ball. He throws it at the opponent. If he misses, then nothing happens. If he hits, though, he will run up to the opponent and mock them. He'll then hold the ball up to them and say, “Want the ball?” The opponent will always nod yes. Waluigi then throws the soccer ball at the opponent full force. Waluigi then dances for a short period of time. Quite an amusing animation. The move is taken from a win animation of Waluigi's in Mario Strikers Charged. Despite clearly being a move that's mostly for laughs, it's actually a pretty good approach method. It basically goes the entire lengh of whatever stage you're on. It's fairly predictable and blockable, but it's an absolutely wonderful punisher. The soccer ball cannot be inhaled or eaten by Wario, Kirby or King Dedede while it's headed towards them, which is a nice touch. Overall, a very solid move and a great way to enhance Waluigi's unpredictability. It does leave him without the soccer ball, though. The attack deals 15%. Like I said, Waluigi has a powerful throwing arm. *'Side Special: Home Run Strike'. Waluigi takes out a baseball and a baseball bat. He throws the baseball into the air, and swings the bat at his opponent. He then throws the bat at the opponent, either in hopes of getting another hit or in anger, if he misses. Simple enough. Or is it? Not only does Waluigi need both the baseball and the baseball bat to use this move, but he loses them both after doing this move. Still, it's a good way to keep your opponent at bay. It's also useful for the fact that the bat can hit your opponent during the swing for really good damage. When Waluigi throws the baseball up, if the opponent is it, it will put them in a short enough hit stun so that the bat will hit them. Waluigi will still throw the bat, regardless. A very good thing about this move, possibly redeeming it from all it's other minor problems, save (maybe) the startup and ending lag, is that Waluigi is invincible from when he throws the baseball into the air to when he throws the bat. Waluigi will still take damage, but it's reduced by half. If he's hit during any other time of the animation, he will stop, though. An overall solid move that will help in the long run. The ball deals 7%, the thrown bat deals 10%, and the swung bat deals 30%. Sadly the bat can't be put into combo's. *'Up Speical: Championship Swimming.' Waluigi performs his Defensive Power Shot from Mario Power Tennis. He basically... swims. In thin air. Hey, I warned you about his logic! A fairly good recovery; it covers great distance, but Waluigi doesn't attack until the very end. Even then, it's just a little tennis racket whack. If he doesn't have the tennis racket, then he doesn't even attack. If you can avoid your opponent in the 2.30 seconds you have to use this move, then you'll be okay. The tennis racket deals 4-8%, the damage dealing is decided at random. Solid recovery but poor move. *'Down Special: Gathering of the Waluigi.' Waluigi runs around the stage at lightning speed, picking up whatever weapons he's dropped in the match. He is totally invincible during this entire process; he doesn't even get hurt. He also picks up the Bob-Omb Blaster. Hoo boy, is this is an important move in Waluigi's gameplay. It does have some severe hindrances to keep it from being unbalanced. Here's a list: *You may only use this move once every 45 seconds. *You need to have at least two weapons missing. Fairly strict requirements, but this is a very cheap move. You must use this move very sparingly, despite all the good things about it. It can be quite comical to watch two Waluigi's use this move in a ditto. It's even funnier watching four Waluigi's using it at the same time; but hey, that's Waluigi for you. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Assault of the Bob-Omb Barrage'. Waluigi presses a remote control button, as a Bob-Omb blaster rises through the ground. He chucks the remote control, and starts running like a madman all across the stage, throwing Bob-Omb's at his opponents. Each Bob-Omb deals 20%, and Waluigi throws 10 of them, so it can deal a max of 200%. Despite the delicious promise, it's a terrible Final Smash. First of all, you can't even control Waluigi; when I said madman, I was not kidding. He will not follow your orders, and there are even times in which he won't throw the Bob-Omb in time and he'll take the 20% instead. If he's hit even once during this Final Smash, he'll revert back to normal state after falling down. He won't be able to use this or his Ultimate Smash until he reclaims the Bob-omb Blaster, and the only way to do that is to use Gathering of the Waluigi. Still, let's look at the good factors. It's another way of being unpredictable for Waluigi, and even though he doesn't need it, the more the merrier. The bob-ombs themselves deal wonderful shield damage, and even good regular damage! And of course, being bob-ombs, the knockback is good. This Final Smash really does have potential to be good, but it suffers as one of the worst. And that title? Totally redundant. *'Battle Attack: Wall-Uigi'. Another move taken from Mario Strikes Charged. Waluigi dashes forward, about half of the stage, while a huge wall of thorns appears behind him. Waluigi cannot be damaged by these thorns, but his opponent can. His weapons also can't go where the thorns are, which is a nice touch. The thorns deal 45%, and last for 10 seconds. It's... not terrible, but it's not very good. Sure, it's a wonderful move for defense, but likely your opponent will have a way to stay away from the thorns for 10 seconds. Some characters really dislike this Battle Attack, but ultimately, you'll want to use your Ultimate Smash instead of this. This move deals no damage to invincibility move like Kirby's Stone or Waluigi's own Gathering of the Waluigi. It also doesn't deal damage to your assist, but it does hurt your opponents. It's best against defensive characters, honestly. *'Ultimate Smash: Home Run Derby.' The input for this move is to mash the Special Button and the Jab Button several times. You need the Bob-Omb Blaster, Baseball Bat, and Baseball to use this. Waluigi eyes the opponent and takes out a baseball bat. The Bob-Omb Blaster appears, with baseball bats loaded. He then starts swining several baseballs at his opponent, 9 to be exact. A bob-omb then appears as the tenth baseball, and Waluigi swings that at his opponent, screaming “Waluigi!” The explosion of the bob-omb sends Waluigi soaring across the stage, though; thankfully, it deals no damage nor KO's. The baseballs deal 10% each, for a max of 90%; the Bob-Omb still deals 20%. Maximum damage being 110%. The startup to this move is all animation, so you can easily combo into this move. It's no contender for best Ultimate Smash in the game, but it's a very good one, nonetheless. If you land a Dsmash and have enough of your Final Smash Gauge to use this, you can get some insane damage off of this. Really, the ways to combo into it are quite plentiful. If you couldn't tell, this is a deadly move. Yeah, you need a lot of weapons, but you can really turn the tide of battle with this. Being an Ultimate Smash, you can only use it once, so put that one time to good use. It's main downside is that, on smaller characters like Pichu and Jigglypuff, the Bob-Omb won't hit; still, you can get 90% off of this move, at best. Against Pichu, that's more than enough to satisfy. Other Stats Height Weight Other On Screen Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Arcade Mode Waluigi's Battle of Passing Ending Reward Wall Itmes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters